


Исподволь

by n_child, ridgerr



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_child/pseuds/n_child, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgerr/pseuds/ridgerr
Summary: Спок ведет себя странно, Кирк ведет себя странно. Видимо, судьба.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Исподволь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Implicitly](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551635) by Jaylee, sundara. 



То, как пристально смотрит на него первый офицер, как прикасается к нему с мимолетной лаской под видом дружеского прикосновения. Настораживало то, что обычно вулканцы в принципе избегают прикосновений, и это всем хорошо известно. Потому что все они тактильные телепаты и чопорные сукины дети, которые скорее улыбнутся или даже – не приведи господь – проявят характер, чем приобщатся к мыслям эмоционально несдержанных человеческих единиц. Другая причина для беспокойства заключалась в том, что конкретно этот вулканец в лучшем случае едва терпел Джима, судя по непрерывным напоминаниям о букве устава, о котором сам капитан имел весьма смутное представление. Что Спок думает о нем в худшем случае, Джим не знал и знать не хотел. Это наверняка бы больно ударило по его самолюбию.

Поэтому внезапный интерес Спока к его скромной персоне был как минимум странен. Впрочем, если говорить совсем откровенно, Спок был просто странным – и все тут. Никто не способен на подобную чопорность без значительных усилий. Даже вулканец. Невозможно это ни теоретически, ни физически.

\- Разумеется Спок ведет себя странно, - хмыкнул Боунз, откидываясь на спинку стула в отсеке питания и одаривая друга своим знаменитым взглядом, говорящим "откуда ты такой свалился". – Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы он вел себя нормально? В его случае “странно” и есть, блин, норма.

\- Речь не об обычном нормальном поведении. Для Спока нормально перечислять причины, по которым мне нельзя спускаться на планету и вворачивать это свое “нерационально” применительно к любой моей попытке защитить команду, - настаивал Джим. - Но таращиться на меня, трогать и придвигаться, мать его, вплотную каждый раз, когда мы встречаем кого-то нового? Для Спока это ненормально. Люди ж могут подумать, что ему есть до меня какое-то дело.

Вообще-то было неловко говорить об этом, признавая вслух, что даже спустя полгода совместной службы Джим все еще пытался заслужить одобрение Спока. Он никак не мог отделаться от воспоминания об их первой встрече, вытеснить его с периферии сознания. Да, они на пару спасли Землю, и да, они пришли к взаимопониманию и неплохо работали вместе – Джим ставил задачи, а Спок предлагал варианты решения. И все-таки Джим до сих пор ощущал пронизывающий холод Дельта Веги. До сих пор помнил, с каким ужасом бежал от голодного чудовища, и до сих пор чувствовал себя брошеным.

С его точки зрения, было не так-то просто отделить почти оскорбленный взгляд негодующего Спока, выговаривающего Джиму за жульничество с Кобаяши Мару, от вулканца, который теперь стоически работал с ним бок о бок, постоянно присматриваясь, постоянно оценивая.

Джим все никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что в глазах Спока он навсегда останется неполноценным.

\- А тебе не приходило в голову, что он, может, просто пытается навести мосты? То есть мне лично он не нравится, но ты ему как-никак капитан и старший офицер. Извращенная логика нашего гоблина вполне может привести его к выводу, что работать с тобой все же лучше, чем против тебя. Особенно с учетом ваших последних совместных свершений, - рассудительно предположил доктор, тыкая вилкой в синтезированное картофельное пюре, как будто на его тарелке лежало нечто малоизвестное, но определенно ядовитое. 

\- Возможно ты прав, - сдался Джим, обдумывая сказанное.

Джим будет только рад, если окажется, что Спок и впрямь старается преодолеть последнюю преграду в их взаимоотношениях ради мифической дружбы, обещанной им его двойником из параллельной реальности. В распоряжении капитана "Энтерпрайза" была команда лучших специалистов Звездного Флота, и Спок - ее жемчужина. Больше всего на свете Джим хотел, чтобы у них все получилось и чтобы его подчиненные полностью раскрыли свой потенциал, беря вселенную на абордаж. И уж конечно он ни за что не упустил бы возможность заполучить ту самую легендарную дружбу, основанную на полном доверии и даже любви. Когда-то у него вовсе не было друзей, и даже в Академии, в череде беспрерывно меняющихся любовников и любовниц, Боунз был его единственной – хотя и исключительно платонической – константой; единственной привязанностью, которую Джим старался не потерять.

Теперь как капитан Энтерпрайз и как человек, наконец нашедший самого себя, он был готов стать чьим-то другом, больше доверять людям. И если для этого нужно вытеснить эпизод с Дельта Вегой на задворки памяти, забыть о нем наконец – так тому и быть.

Если может Спок, то сможет и Джим.

\- Разумеется, я прав, - с ухмылкой парировал Боунз и покачал головой. – Когда-нибудь ты наконец поймешь, что я всегда прав.

\- В тот самый день, когда ты признаешь, что я самый умный и самый привлекательный капитан из всех, кто в своей жизни надевал золотую рубашку, что Звездный Флот непременно должен воздвигнуть статую в мою честь во дворе Академии, и что ты пребываешь в неустанном восхищении моей капитанской доблестью, - парировал Джим и подмигнул другу.

Боунз ухмыльнулся. То есть уголки его рта чуть приподнялись, что в случае с Боунзом приравнивалось к улыбке от уха до уха.

\- Прибереги свои чары для Спока, ас. У меня иммунитет, - ответил он, потягиваясь. – Это ж надо было из всех бродяг в своей жизни задружиться именно с тем, чьего самомнения хватит на Альфа квадрант.

\- Только Альфа? – притворно оскорбился Джим.

Боунз хмыкнул, а Джим вдруг почувствовал, что его кожа покрывается мурашками, как будто сейчас…

Двери в отсек открылись. На пороге появился Спок, тут же оглядел комнату, и остановил на Джиме свой вечно темный, вечно оценивающий взгляд.

К чему в нем присматривался Спок, Джим не знал, но был обязан и твердо намерен выяснить.

***

Катулла – одна из планет Федерации, знаменитая своими космическими технологиями. "Энтерпрайз" был направлен сюда для текущего ремонта и пополнения запасов. Все должно было идти по накатаной, без разброда и шатаний, но Джиму стоило знать заранее – с его талантом влипать в неприятности на ровном месте плановый осмотр и короткая увольнительная просто обязаны были пойти наперекосяк. Сейчас он чувствовал себя эпицентром сомнительных шуток мироздания. Не будь ситуация настолько катастрофической, возможно он и сам бы рассмеялся.

Джим считал, что обеспечение безопасности экипажа – первая обязанность капитана. Он отвечал за этих блестящих ребят и собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы каждый из них пережил эту пятилетнюю миссию. Стремление защитить своих подчиненных и особенно Спока было вполне естественным, хотя силу этого желания в отношении своего первого офицера Джим объяснить не мог. Чувство было почти инстинктивным и настолько сильным, что неудовольствия, высказанного по этому поводу чертовым вулканцем-полукровкой, Джим не оценил. 

Приказ есть приказ, так его растак. Джим свое капитанство не по интернету заказывал. Он был уполномочен принимать ответственные решения, и Споку придется с ними считаться, нравится это ему или нет.

\- Спок, уйди с дороги, - Джим сердито посмотрел на своего первого офицера, который выступил вперед и прикрывал собой капитана на случай, если наставленные похитителями на Спока, Боунза, Ухуру и Кирка фазеры все-таки начнут стрелять, отправляя всю честную компанию в небытие. – Я здесь капитан и я сам разберусь с этими уродами.

\- Нет, я так не думаю, - ровным голосом ответил Спок, оглянувшись на Джима и наградив неповторимым взглядом из-под приподнятых бровей. Джим постепенно становился большим экспертом по части мимики Спока. Каждое выражение на его лице непременно сопровождалось поднятием бровей – особенно те, что предназначались Джиму. В любой другой ситуации он бы почувствовал себя особенным, но именно сейчас, когда он пытался спасти задницу Спока, а сам Спок упрямо отказывался ему в этом содействовать, “особенный” было не вполне тем словом, которое рвалось с языка. В связи с неуместной вежливостью и острой нехваткой оскорбительного содержания. – Ты капитан и поэтому незаменим, как для "Энтерпрайза", так и для его команды. Ты останешься на своем месте, пока я веду переговоры.

\- Как капитан, я обязан защищать свою команду и тебя в том числе. А теперь отойди, чтоб тебя, пока я буду вести переговоры так, как сочту нужным, - огрызнулся Джим, с большим трудом сдерживая ярость. Иногда ему казалось, что в лице Спока он не просто встретил себе равного по части упрямства, но и здорово уступал засранцу. То-то мама удивится – она всегда утверждала, что Джим вывел упорство на совершенно новый уровень.

Когда-нибудь, если она все же почтит его одним из своих редких визитов, Джим обязательно познакомит с ней Спока. Пусть знает, кто сменил ее сына на доске почета упрямых идиотов. 

\- Нет, - стоял на своем Спок. – Ты ведешь себя неразумно. Как твоей первый офицер, я обязан освободить тебя от должности, если твои приказы ставят под угрозу благополучие "Энтерпрайза". Это именно тот случай, капитан. Уверен, доктор МакКой согласится с моей оценкой ситуации.

\- Не-не-не, только не втягивайте в это меня, - заявил Боунз, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией, не смотря даже на угрожающий его жизни фазер. – Сделайте одолжение, увольте меня от своих любовных размолвок.

\- Мда… спасибо за поддержку, Боунз. Ты мне очень помог, дружище, - Джим одарил его недовольным взглядом и снова повернулся к своему _бывшему_ первому офицеру. – Теперь ты. Я веду себя вполне разумно. Я, между прочим, пытаюсь спасти твою задницу. В этом нет ничего неразумного. И у тебя нет полномочий освобождать меня от обязанностей в этой ситуации. 

\- Любое действие, угрожающее твоему благополучию – неразумно, - отрезал Спок, немало удивив присутствующих эмоциональностью – злостью даже - сквозившей в этом бесконечно спокойном утверждении.

Джим был слишком поражен, чтобы возражать. За недолгий срок совместной службы, он успел привыкнуть к тому, что Спок оберегает его. Но чтобы потребность защитить капитана перевесила его вулканское нежелание проявлять эмоции? Это было даже трогательно. Джим почувствовал, как сердце его дрогнуло, но тут же напомнил себе о ситуации, в которой они на данный момент находились.

Тем временем, горе-похитители вертели головами, переводя взгляд с него на Спока и обратно, как зрители на теннисном матче. Они были изрядно ошеломлены тем фактом, что попытка ограбления шла не совсем по плану, а жертвы были явно недостаточно напуганы. Джим подавил очередной приступ смеха. Если они со Споком доведут до совершенства свои взаимные порывы хранить и защищать, то в будущем из подобных препираний может выйти отличный отвлекающий маневр.

\- О, ради всего святого, - вскипела Ухура, окончательно выведенная из себя не то спором товарищей, не то ситуацией в целом. С тех пор, как они со Споком разбежались почти сразу после начала миссии, Джим очень старался держаться от нее подальше во всем, что не касалось непосредственно служебных обязанностей, и признавал, что не так уж хорошо ее знает. Зато он точно знал, что Ухура может быть страшнее черта, и не имел ни малейшего желания попадаться на пути переживающей разрыв женщины.

Джим только утвердился в правильности своего решения, когда она сорвалась с места, ногой вышибла фазер у одного из нападавших и, поймав оружие, наставила его захватчиков.

\- Хотите поспорить, кто выстрелит первым? – поинтересовалась она у двоих, оставшихся при оружии.

Грабители переглянулись, потом посмотрели на крепко держащую фазер Ухуру и на разъяренного вулканца, взвесили свои шансы и благоразумно ретировались.

\- Ну, хорошо что хорошо кончается, - заявил Джим, ослепительно улыбаясь Ухуре. – Похоже, сегодня не наш черед играть в героев, а, Спок?

\- Звездный флот… Я мог бы сейчас попивать бренди в Джорджии, но меня понесло в Звездный флот. Надо будет проверить голову, - донеслось до Джима бормотание Боунза.

Спок молчал, продолжая сверлить капитана взглядом, и Джим никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что есть в его поведении нечто большее, чем стемление первого офицера обеспечить безопасность своего командира.

Да и в защитнических порывах Джима по отношению к нему тоже было что-то большее.

***

Затею с шахматами предложил Спок из параллельной реальности.

Джиму хотелось подобраться к Споку поближе, укрепить их отношения, а к кому в этом деле идти за советом, если не к пожилой версии все того же Спока?

Так что раз старый Спок упомянул, что ему нравилось играть в шахматы со своим Джимом, то и у них запросто получится. Разумеется, в шахматах Спок снова и снова надирал ему задницу, но это Джима беспокоило в последнюю очередь, даже при всей его любви соревноваться – проигрывая кому-то другому, Джим переживал бы значительно больше. Со Споком же это было как само собой.

Раз упомянутое надирание задницы помогало ему проводить больше времени со своим первым офицером, чье присутствие начинало почти в буквальном смысле вызывать привыкание, то так тому и быть. Если подумать, то даже странно, что не так давно Джим мог только гадать, что о нем думает Спок, а теперь чувствовал его настолько, что заранее предугадывал появление старпома в комнате и постоянно оберегал во время высадок и увольнительных. А с недавних пор мимолетные прикосновения, которые позволял себе Спок, заставляли голову капитана чуть-чуть кружиться, кожу чуть-чуть гореть, а самого Джима чуть-чуть жаждать внимания Спока.

Все это беспокоило Джима, когда он оставался один, но в присутствии старпома становилось неважно. Спок продолжал смотреть на него, словно не в силах оторвать взгляд, и Джим точно знал, что как бы не было странно то, что происходило между ними, по крайней мере это было взаимно.

Он решил, что реакцию своего тела на присутствие Спока можно объяснить их постепенным сближением, или даже тем фактом, что Джим давно сдерживал свое либидо, не желая рисковать карьерой и зарабатывать сомнительную репутацию, которая неизбежно подорвала бы с таким трудом завоеванное уважение к нему как к умелому лидеру. Он уже давно не получал разрядки.

Кроме того, с каждым разом он играл все лучше и лучше, так что не за горами был тот день, когда именно он надерет задницу Споку. Ситуация как есть беспроигрышная. А разрядиться он всегда успеет - может, подцепит во время следующей увольнительной кого-нибудь вне своего штата. Пока же у него оставались возбуждающие свидания со Споком и рассказы о них Боунзу, разве что самую малось преувеличенные по части возбуждения, чтобы позлить доктора. Вот такие мелочи и составляли радость его бытия.

\- Знаешь, Спок, я в безвыходные ситуации, конечно, не верю, но эту игру я точно слил, так что сдаюсь. Мне прям даже неловко, - заявил Джим, разглядывая доску с притворным недовольством.

\- Ты делаешь успехи, - заметил Спок, ловя взгляд капитана своими темными глазами и удерживая контакт.

Замирая под этим взглядом, Джим что-то почувствовал. В голове зашумело, температура в комнате начала неуклонно ползти вверх, стало трудно дышать. Джиму пришлось тряхнуть головой, чтобы развеять дурман. Эта странная штука между ними… физическое воплощение этой странности, казалось, стало сильнее.

\- Боже, Спок, такие коплименты легко ударяют мне в голову, - хмыкнул Джим. Он встал, чтобы проводить Спока, отчаянно стараясь не выдать своего волнения.

Спок поднялся на ноги, поняв намек, но когда он едва задел Джима по дороге к двери, тот почувствовал, что головокружение усилилось, пульс участился, а волоски на руке встали дыбом. Чем ближе был Спок, тем сильнее была реакция, и при этой мысли у Джима перехватило дыхание. Он больше не мог списывать происходящее ни на дружескую близость, ни на собственное сексуальное неудовлетворение. Тут было что-то еще, не могло не быть.

\- Что происходит, Спок? – спросил он, несмотря на усталость намереваясь выяснить, в чем дело. – Что-то происходит, и я хочу знать, что именно.

На первый взгляд Спок оставался спокоен, но Джим видел, как расширились его зрачки, как вдруг сбилось дыхание, и был абсолютно уверен, что вопрос застал Спока врасплох.

Однако удивление явно не было тем состоянием, которым Спок наслаждался. Он приподнял брови и тут же направился к выходу, удостоив Джима лишь вежливым:

\- С каждым мгновением происходит множество событий, капитан, и сейчас уже слишком позднее время, чтобы уточнять, какое из них вас интересует. Доброй вам ночи, - после чего поспешно скрылся за дверью, не дав Джиму возможности ответить.

Всем известно, что вулканцы не лгут. Джим был готов с этим согласиться, но при этом знал наверняка, что им нет равных в уклонении от ответа.

***

Шахматные игры прекратились. Прикосновения – тоже. Даже взгляды. Джим видел Спока только на мостике и, хотя пересекались они нечасто, не мог не обратить внимания, что Спок выглядит рассеянным. Атмосфера на мостике угнетала. Безуспешные попытки Спока взять себя в руки регулярно оборачивались полноценными эмоциональными срывами, настолько ошеломляющими Чехова, что бедняга, казалось, вот-вот наложит в штаны. Джима бы все это обязательно взволновало, не пребывай он сам в полностью разобранном состоянии. В стремительно сокращающиеся моменты прояснения Джим думал, что если и Спок подцепил ту же заразу, то, наверное, Боунз был прав в их самую первую встречу – Космос это болезни и опасности.

Вслед за неспособностью сосредоточиться и раздражительностью началась бессоница, потом подскочила температура, сменившаяся ознобом. После продолжительных и безрезультатных попыток справиться с заразой самостоятельно готовый лезть на стенку Джим появился на пороге Боунза, умоляя дать ему успокоительного.

Когда успокоительное, витамины, множестенные прививки от простуды и прочие адские гипоспреи, которые Боунз всаживал в него с неуместным энтузиазмом, не принесли облегчения, перегруженное сознание Джима пришло к единственному возможному выводу: Спок каким-то образом заразил их обоих неизлечимой болезнью.

И раз уж Джим собрался умирать, то намеревался прихватить с собой и Спока.

Без колебаний взломав дверь в каюту старпома, Джим не чувствовал ни малейшего укола совести за вторжение в личное пространство Спока. Их отношения так давно миновали стадию неприкосновенности личного пространства, что уже не до этого. Что бы там между ними не происходило, медленно доводя обоих до ручки, сегодня он положит этому конец.

Первое, на что обратил внимание Джим, войдя в комнату – запах благовоний, настолько сильный, что поначалу перехватило дыхание. Потом он заметил отблеск свечей в полу-темной комнате и только затем увидел сидящего на полу старпома. Спок смотрел на вошедшего с отчаянием во взгляде, настолько чуждым всегда спокойному лицу, что Джим даже испугался, не ошибся ли дверью.

Встретившись взглядом со Споком, он растерял всю свою злость и мог только вздохнуть, опустив плечи, при виде того, кто все в нем переворачивал с ног на голову. Вопрос о том, что здесь происходит, почти сорвался с языка, когда Джим вдруг ощутил знакомый гул в голове, на этот раз еще громче и настойчивее. Он мог только в отчаянии смотреть на Спока. 

\- Между нами образовалась эмпатическая связь, - мягко произнес Спок, и они оба вздрогнули от того, как его голос пронзил тишину. 

У Джима было слишком много вопросов на этот счет и категорически мало времени до того, как его голова взорвется, поэтому он ограничился лишь одним:

\- И как же у нас это получилось? – в надежде, что этого будет достаточно.

\- Наши сознания совместимы, - ответил Спок. На его висках проступили капельки пота. Джим обратил внимание, что температура в комнате продолжает расти. Было ли дело в комнате или в них двоих? Может ли “эмпатическая связь” поднять температуру?

\- Что это значит? – спросил Джим, начиная задыхаться от тяжести воздуха.

\- Это значит, что мы подходим друг другу, - пояснил Спок, так же прерывисто дыша. – Вулканцам редко удается найти подобное совпадение. Настолько редко, что слово, подходящее для этого, осталось только в древнем диалекте. Если у вулканца нет пары, он подсознательно ищет замену, не зависимо от своей воли и желания будущего партнера. Я так понимаю, что с нами произошло именно это. Предназначенная для меня пара погибла вместе с планетой, и моя катра выбрала тебя в качестве второй половины. Я не понимал почему, пока мой старший двойник не просветил меня по этому поводу. Ты – мой т’хи’лa или, как принято говорить у людей, мой “предназначенный”. Именно поэтому выбор пал на тебя, и связь образовалась без необходимости слияния.

\- Но ты же меня с первого взгляда возненавидел, - недоверчиво заметил Джим, потрясенный несмотря на головокружение, и дрожь, и жар, и мурашки, и все это вместе взятое, сводящее его с ума. – Как мы можем быть “предназначенными”, когда первое, что ты испытал ко мне при встрече – отвращение? 

Может, у него из-за горячки слуховые галюцинации? В этом все дело? Он ведь никак не могу услышать то, что услышал?

\- Отвращение к твоим поступкам – несомненно. Ты обманул мой тест, а затем демонстративно оспаривал мой авторитет на борту Энтерпрайза. Но во мне никогда не было отвращения к тебе. К тебе – никогда, - объяснил Спок, которого тоже начало заметно трясти. – С первого момента встречи я находил тебя эстетически приятным. Кроме того, я испытывал крайне нелогичное раздражение в связи с тем, что тебе удалось вызывать во мне эмоциональный отклик, хоть я всю молодость провел, пытаясь компенсировать этот генеалогический изъян. Я ненавидел не тебя, а твою способность пробуждать во мне эмоции.

Сам того не зная, Джим хотел услышать именно это. От слов Спока с его плеч будто камень свалился.

Однако Джим все еще корчился от боли, он горел и никак не мог понять, что же происходит, но он точно знал, что хочет услышать объяснение Спока, хочет почувствовать его прикосновение, поймать на себе тот самый всепоглощающий взгляд. Хочет, чтобы эта лихорадка закончилась прежде, чем убьет их обоих.

\- Тогда почему наша связь делает с нами все это? Почему симптомы настолько осязаемы? – спросил Джим, теряя остатки самообладания и падая на четвереньки. Спок тут же оказался рядом, инстинктивно обнимая его, поддерживая. Там, где Спок прикасался к нему, кожу жгло и покалывало, и жар становился вовсе невыносимым. Близость Спока распаляла еще сильнее.

Боже, комната кружилась, и Джим никогда в своей жизни не испытывал подобного желания - даже когда подростком открывал для себя, сколько чудес прячется в его правой руке – волной разливающегося по телу.

\- Потому что связь настолько сильна, что потребность в ее завершении вызвала пон фарр, - объяснил Спок сдавленным голосом на грани шепота. – Чтобы прекратить это, нам нужно спариться.

\- Давай так и сделаем, - потребовал Джим. Он едва соображал, что происходит, он ничего не понимал в предназначениях, т’хи’ла или катрах, но он отчаянно хотел Спока и всячески поддерживал идею совокупления. Причем не вообще в принципе, а прямо сейчас, черт побери.

\- Если мы это сделаем, связь останется навсегда. Для моего народа и для Федерации мы будем женаты. Если мы это сделаем, связь только усилится. Ты согласен на это, Джим? Ты сможешь связать себя со мной и только со мной до конца своих дней?

Джима поразила нерешительность Спока. Удивительно было слышать подобный вопрос, хотя для вулканца пон фар должно наверняка был так же болезненен, если не сильнее. Еще Джим был тронут. Он никогда не противнился женитьбе как таковой. Просто всегда думал, что сначала должен остепениться, сделать карьеру... А теперь вдруг он осознал – в то время, как именно он невольно пробуждал эмоции в Споке, Спок делал с ним то же самое.

Спок был тем самым – с первого момента их встречи, именно он. Вулканец завладел его вниманием как никто другой.

\- Да, - ответил Джим, и Спок осторожно уложил его на пол.

***

Комната не переставала вращаться. Спок коснулся пальцами губ Джима - и скорость вращения увеличилась. Спок раздевал его, но разгоряченному телу не становилось прохладнее, только жарче. Когда наконец горячие, ловкие руки взялись за трусы, по шее Джима градом лился пот. Волосы на концах намокли, отяжелели и липли к затылку. Сердце билось так громко, что он слышал его стук.  
Спок потянул его тусы вниз. Резинка прошлась по возбужденному члену, и Джим вскрикнул.

\- Спок! Скорее, бог мой... я слишком... - выдохнув, он бесстыдно выгнулся и потерся о ткань. Спок снова возник в поле его зрения, голая кожа приобрела интересный зеленоватый оттенок. Не удержавшись, Джим погладил живот Спока, его грудь; потянул вниз халат, касаясь костлявых, но сильных плеч. Его кожа была гладкой, заметил Джим, очень горячей и сухой. От этих открытий звон в голове только усилился, в глазах потемнело. Потребность спариваться, трахаться мешала думать и сколько-нибудь сосредоточиться, вызывая лихорадочную дрожь и почти ослепляя его.

Рука Джима спустилась по животу Спока к паху, пальцы скользнули в мягкие темные волосы и наконец сомкнулись на полностью эрегированном члене с зеленоватой кожей. Спок резко выдохнул и дернулся, вцепившись в трусы Джима.

\- Они нам не понадобятся, - проскрипел Спок изменившимся до неузнаваемости голосом.

Ткань с треском поддалась и, освободившись, член Джима встал до упора. Джим выгнулся, задыхаясь, чувствуя под плечами грубый ворс ковра, отчаянно стараясь потереться о тело Спока.

\- Спок, нам нужно что-нибудь... смазка, масло...

\- Нет необходимости, - Спок почти рычал. Наконец отбросив свой халат в сторону, он опустился на Джима одним долгим, плавным движением.

Как жарко. Какой он горячий, крепкий, твердый и тяжелый - на удивление тяжелый. Пальцы Джима прошлись по напряженным плечам, очертили лопатки и наконец сжались на упругой заднице, на которую Джим не раз заглядывался, когда Спок склонялся над своим пультом. Джим потянул Спока на себя и одновременно сам выгнулся ему навстречу.

\- Если ты собираешься меня поиметь... а я на это очень рассчитываю... то еще как необходимо, - задыхаясь, произнес Джим. Он зажмурился от удовольствия, когда его член оказался зажат между их телами, и сильнее сжал ягодицы Спока.

\- Ты желаешь, чтобы я вставил свой фаллос в тебя прямо сейчас? - горячее дыхание Спока щекотало ухо Джима. Раздвигая руками его колени, Спок прикусил мочку уха и принялся за шею. Джим застонал.

\- Спок... если ты не сделаешь этого, я буду очень тобой недоволен. - Он взял лицо Спока в ладони. Ему казалось, он тонет в этих бездонных карих глазах. - Предназначенные, верно?

\- Т’хи’ла, - выдохнул Спок, и Джим притянул его к себе. Поцелуй вышел глубоким и бесконечным, губы и языки слились воедино. Спок отстранился первым, тяжело дыша.

\- Т’хи’ла, - снова пробормотал он и положил руки на лицо Джима. - Откройся мне, отдай мне всего себя.

 _Бери все, что нужно_ , хотел сказать Джим, но дикая вспышка прошла по его телу и он едва не отключился. Донельзя возбужденный Спок заполнил каждый уголок его сознания, переплетаясь с ним так тесно, что что вскоре Джим уже не мог различить, где заканчивается он сам и начинается Спок..

_Откройся мне, т’хи’ла._

Джим чувствовал, как его ноги ложатся Споку на плечи, чувствовал, как сам кладет их, чувствовал влажную головку члена между ягодицами, как член входит, без сопротивления, без боли, чувствовал прикосновение прохладной кожи и тугие горячие мышцы, обхватывающие его член, когда он погружался...

_Какое блаженство, о т’хи’ла..._

_Спок! Я чувствую... чувствую... нас обоих..._

_Так и должно быть, Джим, т’хи’ла. Мы едины..._

Джим счастливо засмеялся, открываясь, сливаясь, тая, и Спок начал двигаться. Все, что чувствовал Джим, было невозможно с чем-либо сравнивать. Ощущения удваивались, утраивались, учетверялись, отражаясь туда и обратно, соединяя и связывая их все сильнее. Джим был двумя: он трахал глубокими, сильными движениями и в то же время был раскрыт и беспомощен; не имея возможности уклониться, он мог только принимать. Возбуждение наростало, умножаясь с каждым движением. Кто-то вскрикнул и снова вскрикнул...

\- Спок!

\- Т’хи’ла!

Внутри тела - тел - что-то взорвалось свет счастье радость покой большенеодин всегдамой всегдамой люблю... люблю. Люблю.

***

Проснувшись, Джим не чувствовал больше жгущего изнутри огня, не чувствовал себя на взводе, не был на грани безумия. Он чувствовал только весьма характерную боль во всех правильных местах, а еще – полную и безграничную любовь Спока, согревающую сознание.

Он подумал, что Боунз прав. Спок действительно странный, и за это Джим был бесконечно ему благодарен. Именно эта странность привела их сюда, и он не стал бы менять ни единой детали.

Он чувствовал себя любимым, чувствовал себя завершенным, чувствовал приятие, которого не знал в своей жизни – полное и безоговорочное.

Ну и, дополняя все прелести ситуации, секс во время пон фарра был просто охренительный.


End file.
